


Get what you need

by ashcat



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal can't have everything he wants but he'll enjoy what he has. For the prompt: <i>I've been thinking about this for a long time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get what you need

Neal has always needed people. He used his looks to get noticed, to charm those people he wants to hold onto. He was lucky that both Moz and Kate were attracted to him, both wanted him. The problem was that they didn't want each other. Oh, they were tolerant of one another, but that was merely for Neal's sake. It was a surprise when they stumbled upon a compromise.

Sometimes... Mozzie watches. They've never talked about it. It's just another thing unique to their relationship. Ever since Mozzie came back early from a job and walked in on them fucking on the couch that's how it's been.

Neal had thought about it later, even sketched it, wondering what exactly Mozzie had seen as he walked in the door. Moz'd tried to stammer an apology even as his eyes widened, taking in the tableau of Kate riding Neal, holding onto the back of the couch for leverage, one tit in Neal's mouth. Neal just smiled, a curve to the edges of his lips, stretched as they were around her nipple, taking in Mozzie's dilating pupils and sudden tension. Mozzie had a perfect view of where Neal's slender cock was thrusting into Kate, her pale ass shaking with each rough thrust.

At the time, Neal found it unbearably arousing. He hadn't even felt embarrassed as he adjusted his grip on Kate's hips so that he was pulling apart her butt cheeks, putting all of her on display for Mozzie's viewing pleasure. Mozzie adjusted himself and let out a little gasp. He looked right at Neal, their eyes locked a moment, and Neal's reply to the silent question passing between them was a wink and his cheshire smile as he pulled off Kate's nipple. Neal didn't miss a beat stroking into her as he leaned in to start nipping at her other breast.

Kate apparently found it hot as well since, after throwing a glance over her shoulder, she started moaning loudly, moving her hips to meet each thrust with more vigor, trying to make sure she got every last bit of Neal's straining cock inside of her. Mozzie shut the door as an afterthought before making his way into the apartment. Neal watched as he pulled a chair out from the dining table and carefully lowered himself onto it, never taking his eyes off of them. Neal thought he probably had an excellent view from there, but the bastard made sure to position himself so that Neal couldn't see what Mozzie's lower half was doing, blocked by the table and chairs. However, Mozzie couldn't hide how his arms were moving, and Neal knew he was getting his dick out and stroking it.

Kate gave Neal a love tap on the cheek to get his attention back on her. Neal grabbed her other nipple with his lips, mouthing it gently before giving her a sharp nip, a little tit-for-tat. Kate gasped but she just ground down harder in response, moving a hand off the couch to start rubbing her clit, her moans and mewls rising in volume.

Neal leaned his head back against the cushions, angling his upper body a little to make sure he could clearly see both Kate and Mozzie. So he could watch as Kate started to come undone. See how she furiously worked her clit, while the long column of her throat revealed every gasp and gulp, so that both him and Mozzie knew how much she liked riding Neal's cock. Neal nearly couldn't outlast her when Mozzie started making soft panting moans, just barely audible between the delicious sounds Kate was making and the slapping of their bodies as their pace increased. But Neal managed to hang on, despite the sight of Mozzie working himself so furiously as their eyes locked, only to have the gaze broken by Mozzie's roaming over them, taking in the show. Neal finally couldn't take it anymore and he came, just as Kate pushed herself over the edge, slamming down onto him as she started to spasm, to scream.

It was one of the best orgasms of his life. Watching both Mozzie and Kate come undone with lust, knowing that they were both watching him, both enjoying him, that he was a part of bringing both of them over the edge. That he was _wanted_ by his two favorite people.

Afterwards, Kate pulled off of Neal and stripped off the condom. She tied it up and gave Neal a soft kiss on the lips before making her way towards the bathroom, not even sparing a glance in Mozzie's direction. Neal just sat there, bare, his shaved pubes offering no modesty for his shrinking cock. Mozzie had stood up next, and beat a hasty retreat to his room, but not before Neal glimpsed the abundance of hair and the dark, cut cock head poking out of his unzipped trousers.

A few days later they start leaving their bedroom door cracked. An act that Neal is sure Mozzie will understand. Mozzie gets it, and more often than not, he'll slip in after they've gotten started. Once Kate's keening and begging for Neal to just put it in her and stop fucking around. Then Neal makes sure he's in position to watch both of them. So Neal can see how fucking thick Mozzie's cock is as he pulls it out of his slacks, sitting in the chair that Neal had carefully positioned for him to use. He'll watch as Moz pulls it through the flap in his boxers. Watch as Kate seems to writhe more, moan louder, beg more prettily, for her audience.

Neal finally gives Kate what she wants. He pushes his achingly hard cock into her roughly. Her feet bounce against his back as he drives in, setting a brutal pace right from the start. He watches Mozzie lick his hand (tongue gliding over his heavy silver rings) getting it slick. He watches over Kate's head as Mozzie starts stroking himself in time with Neal's thrusts. None of them can hold out for long, when it's all three of them, together like this. It's only a short time before Neal comes, letting out those loud, sonorous moans that he knows Kate likes, nearly keening as his dick throbs within her tight heat. Mozzie's soft groan that heralds his own orgasm is almost drowned out by Kate's screams as she pushes herself to get off one more time before Neal's dick is too soft to fuck.

But that's as far as it goes. This is as involved as the three of them will ever be because Moz and Kate are only willing to share Neal this much. No matter how much Neal would love to lick the sweat that slides down Mozzie's temple, or watch Kate ride Mozzie's fat cock while Neal sucks on her breast, he knows. This is as close as he'll get to having his fantasy. And it could be worse. At least he has them both in the same room, being pleasured at the same time, their eyes trained on him as they come. Neal's _wanted_ by them - and that can overcome a lot. Neal's always wanted to _be_ wanted. And although that's not always enough, it's something. And after all, Mozzie is always telling him to start making do with what he has instead of dreaming about what he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to both Lovefanfiction &amp; Hoosierbitch for their beta and encouragement!
> 
> Title is from _Can't always get what you want_ by Rolling Stones


End file.
